Prior art devices include the “Segwey” (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230 issued to Kamen et al.), a two wheeled fore-aft self-balancing personal transportation device. The fore-aft self-balancing is achieved through gyroscopic sensors and motors that drive the wheels forward or backward in a self-leveling manner.
One or “single” wheel fore-aft self-balancing devices are also known in the art. They use similar gyroscopic sensors and motor(s) for fore-aft self-balancing, yet rely on the user (and vehicle momentum) for side to side balance. Single wheel devices include those of Chen (U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,250, issued Aug. 19, 2014, for a Powered Single-Wheeled Self-Balancing Vehicle for Standing User), Simeray (U.S. Pat. No. 8,616,313, issued Dec. 31, 2013, for a Motorized Transport Vehicle for a Pedestrian) and others including Kamen et al. The single-wheel devices may have a seat—similar to a conventional, non-motorized unicycle—or a raised, fixed control handle (Kamen et al.), or be seatless and lacking a fixed control handle as disclosed by Chen and Simeray. When the seated or control handle devices are moved from one “user area” to another, they may be pulled or pushed by their seat or control handle, respectively. The seatless and no control handle devices of Chen and Simeray are intended to be carried by a user between use areas (for example, carried through crowded sidewalks or in malls or stores, etc.). The seated or fixed control handle devices are bulky and restrict rider movement. The devices of Chen and Simeray can be disadvantageously heavy with the weight of their batteries, motor, and wheel components, etc., and are impractical for being carried longer distances or by someone with limited upper body strength.
Thus, a need exists to comfortably and non-awkwardly move the low-profile (non-seat, non-fixed control handle) devices between use areas. A need further exists for a kick stand or the like to readily “park” the devices in a substantially upright position between uses, particularly, for example, when a user is out-and-about town.